Supernatural Christmas Songs
by ImmaDeanGirl
Summary: This kind of happened by accident. They're traditional Christmas songs. But I've SPNed them. Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays to all!
1. 12 Days of Supernatural Christmas

_A/N: this started as me joking around. I'm so sorry. I'll be posting one each day starting today (December 20) until Christmas. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the songs only my versions. And CW owns the show still_

* * *

On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me an Impala cruising.

On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me two hunting brothers and an Impala cruising.

On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me three fake IDs, two hunting brothers, and an Impala cruising.

On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me four smirks from Crowley, three fake IDs, two hunting brothers, and an Impala cruising.

On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me five girls for Dean, four smirks from Crowley, three fake IDs, two hunting brothers, and an Impala cruising.

On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me six demons lying, five girls for Dean, four smirks from Crowley, three fake IDs, two hunting brothers, and an Impala cruising.

On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me seven old songs, six demons lying, five girls for Dean, four smirks from Crowley, three fake IDs, two hunting brothers, and an Impala cruising.

On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me eight angels killing, seven old songs, six demons lying, five girls for Dean, four smirks from Crowley, three fake IDs, two hunting brothers, and an Impala cruising.

On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me nine devil's traps, eight angels killing, seven old songs, six demons lying, five girls for Dean, four smirks from Crowley, three fake IDs, two hunting brothers, and an Impala cruising.

On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me ten exorcisms, nine devil's traps, eight angels killing, seven old songs, six demons lying, five girls for Dean, four smirks from Crowley, three fake IDs, two hunting brothers, and an Impala cruising.

On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me eleven gunshots sounding, ten exorcisms, nine devil's traps, eight angels killing, seven old songs, six demons lying, five girls for Dean, four smirks from Crowley, three fake IDs, two hunting brothers, and an Impala cruising.

On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me twelve Greek gods, eleven gunshots sounding, ten exorcisms, nine devil's traps, eight angels killing, seven old songs, six demons lying, five girls for Dean, four smirks from Crowley, three fake IDs, two hunting brothers, and an Impala cruising.

* * *

_REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY!_


	2. I'm Dreaming of a Normal Family

_A/N: I'm so sorry. So so sorry. Please review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas or Supernatural. _

* * *

I'm dreaming of a normal family  
Just like the one I used to have  
Where mom made pie  
And Sammy cried  
Because he was just six months old at the time

I'm dreaming of a normal family  
With every family I meet  
May your family be happy and great  
And I may have a normal family one day

I'm dreaming of a normal family  
Just like the one I used to have  
Where mom made pie  
And Sammy cried  
Because he was just six months old at the time.

I'm dreaming of a normal family  
With every hunt I go on  
Maybe one day this will all end  
And I may have  
And I may have  
And I may have a family one day  
I'm dreaming of a normal family  
With no hunting at all

No pain all the way, all the way


	3. Hunting in an Angel Paradise

_A/N: This is getting ridiculous. I can't believe I'm posting these. I actually think Season 9 is driving my certifiably insane. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking in a Winter Wonderland not Supernatural. _

* * *

Angel's wings  
Are you listening  
They fallin  
Do you see em  
A terrible sight,  
They're worried tonight  
Hunting in an angel paradise  
Sam's dyin is the new word  
Cas lost his grace is the bad word  
Dean prays a lot,  
While Sam struggles on  
Hunting in an angel paradise  
In the hospital we can fight the angels  
And try to trust Ezekiel  
He'll say Is it safe  
They'll say No way  
But Dean is on the job  
Right now  
Later on  
We'll call Cas  
As we run from the angels  
To face the unafraid  
The fallen angel's blades  
Hunting in an angel paradise  
In the hideout we can talk to Kevin  
And ask about all the trials  
We'll question Crowley in our dungeon  
And hope Dean doesn't kill him soon!  
When they fall  
Ain't it thrilling  
Though your temper is arisin  
We'll face unafraid the Winchester way  
Hunting in an angel paradise  
Hunting in an angel paradise  
Hunting in an angel paradise

* * *

_A/N: __**Review please **__and let me know what you think and I know I'm going crazy I'm sorry! _


	4. Sammy Night

_A/N: they come so easily. That isn't a good sign. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the original Silent Night nor do I own Supernatural. (Hint to the CW: Christmas is in two days!)_

* * *

Silent night, Peaceful night  
All seems calm, all seems right  
Round yon mother, brother and child  
Sweet infant so, tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace,  
Sleep in heavenly peace.

Silent night, Terror-filled night  
Young Dean stares, at the sight  
Flamed shoot from his home  
John's shouts tell of the terror.  
Both young Winchesters are safe  
Both young Winchesters are safe.

Silent night, terrible night  
Saviors of earth, from apparent death  
Sexy smirks from Dean's face  
With Sam's rolling of his eyes  
Thirty, Remember with tears  
Thirty, Remember with tears.

* * *

_A/N: it's hard to believe that it's been thirty years since Mary died. It makes me sad. _

_**Reviews are appreciated! **_


	5. Angels We Have Seen Falling

_A/N: Hope y'all had/are having a fantabulous Christmas Eve. I know I did! These are getting worse. I'm so sorry guys. Saving my favorite for tomorrow. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the original song Angels We Have Heard on High nor Supernatural. (It's not too late CW) _

* * *

Angels we have seen a falling  
Without their joyous songs  
And the hunters in reply  
Echoing their angry screams.

Castiel, what have you done?  
Castiel, what have you done?

Hunters are so angry  
Because of all the new jobs  
And hard work the angels bring  
Which inspires their angry yells

Castiel, what have you done?  
Castiel, what have you done?

Come to Lebanon and hide.  
From the angels seeking revenge;  
Come, hide with your friends,  
Angels are so scary.

Castiel, what have you done?  
Castiel, what have you done?

The Winchesters hide him faithfully,  
Though Castiel refuses the help;  
He has gone to live alone,  
And be a normal human being.

Castiel, what have you done?  
Castiel, what have you done?

* * *

_A/N: reviews would be lovely! _


	6. Castiel The Fallen Angel

_A/N: This is my favorite song! Hope you all loved it! Hope everyone had a great Christmas! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the original song Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer or Supernatural! _

* * *

You know Michael and Gabriel  
And Anna and Uriel,  
Lucifer and Balthazar  
And Zachariah and Raphael.  
But do you recall  
The most hated angel of all?  
Castiel the fallen angel  
Had a large set of wings  
And if you had ever seen them  
You would be scared of him  
All of the other angels  
Used to laugh and roll their eyes  
They never let poor Cas  
Learn any angel secrets  
Then one normal evening  
Metatron came to say  
Castiel with your naive mind  
I'll cast all the angels from heaven tonight.  
Then all the angels hated him  
And they searched unsuccessfully  
For Castiel the fallen angel  
Whose only fault was that he was too caring!

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews because they made my Christmas 666% better! (see what I did there?) THANKS A MILLION! MAYBE I'LL DO IT AGAIN NEXT YEAR? MERRY CHRISTMAS OR HAPPY HOLIDAYS OR WHATEVER YOU PREFER!_


End file.
